1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to database insert operations, and, more specifically, to insert operations with deferred or partial materialization.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Database management systems (DBMSs) for online transaction processing (OLTP) manage high insert transaction rates generated by increasing numbers of data producing devices. A common measure of insert performance is external throughput rate (ETR), defined as the number of completed transactions divided by elapsed time.
To insert data into a table, a DBMS physically writes the data to storage designated for the table data (e.g., to pages in a table space), updates indexes for the table, and writes a record of the insert operation to the database log to ensure that the transaction is recoverable. Physically writing to the table requires locking pages or rows in the table and searching to determine where free space exists in the table storage area. The time consumed by these activities affects insert performance.
Multithreading can be used to increase insert throughput. However, since multithreading leads to concurrent insert processing with conflicts, ETR does not scale linearly with the number of concurrent threads.